


Turn It Up

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Frankie tries to move on, but will Steffy's past let him?





	Turn It Up

_“Steffy, are you sure this is the right time?”  
  
“If there was ever a better time? I missed it.”_  
  
Frankie blew out a heavy breath, passing the bouncer with a simple nod and heading into LA’s hottest spot – the club of the Forrester siblings; the place was packed for New Year’s Eve, everyone trying to get noticed as the photographers helped the siblings drive the business even further through the roof.  
  
While he was happy to support her, use to being the arm candy of a successful woman, Frankie was not naïve; the headlines were going overboard as it came to her Steffy’s step sister and her soon to be ex-husband, Liam Spencer – the same one who once had Steffy wearing his ring.   
  
“Frankie!” Her excited greeting brought him out of his thoughts and her kiss swept him back into blissful reality, the eyes of the room glued upon them. The moving lights of the club danced in her slightly darkened blue gaze as she squeezed his biceps, “You have no idea how crazy I’ve been going waiting for you.”  
  
“Somehow, I doubt that.” He tried not to fixate on the gloss of her perfectly plump lips, his hands resting at the curve of her back, “Is there any way for me to talk you out of this announcement?”  
  
“Not unless you changed your mind about our engagement,” Panic flashed in her eyes, her shoulders slightly slumping, “you haven’t, have you?”  
  
“Of course not, but you know that not one person outside of Thomas is gonna support this.”  
  
“We’ll be fine. It’s not their lives, it’s ours.”  
  
~*~  
  
 _“See, everything’s fine! Engagement’s been announced, and it’s a celebration!”_  
  
For most of the night, Frankie had managed to forget everything outside of his girl who used the V.I.P. section to dance with and for him; Thomas’ laughter accompanied his as his longtime girl, Dayzee, gave him a very similar experience.  
  
It was a night that promised him more than anything else had in a very long time; his career had been threatened, his first marriage was a failure, and he had no clue if he’d survive it all – a blind date changed everything.  
  
“Frankie.” Thomas’ call was barely audible over the pounding music, his hand lightly slapping his shoulder, “Head’s up.”  
  
Attempting a very shaky approach, Liam aimed their way.  
  
Steffy’s wild, flirtatious movements stopped – her smile a memory – as she spotted him; turning immediately to Frankie, she swallowed hard at the awkwardness of the moment.  
  
Saying nothing, Frankie slid one hand around her waist and pulled her body tight against his; using the free hand to angle her chin, he gave her a kiss worth forgetting the world for – she happily obliged.  
  
“It’s so nice to see the happy couple so—happy!” Liam’s slightly slurred speech caused Thomas to step forward, ready to lose it.  
  
Frankie held a hand to his chest, signaling he would handle the situation, and stepped around Steffy, leaving the group to stand behind him, “You may want to head to the party down there and stop worrying about what’s going up here, so far away from you.”  
  
“You think she would’ve given you two seconds, if I had done the smart thing? Kept her as my wife?”  
  
Trying to breathe deeply, Frankie was mindful of Steffy’s hand on his back, “Your marriage wouldn’t have made it, no matter what, because you are pathetic.”  
  
“I am a Spencer, and Spencer’s win.”  
  
“Spencer’s manipulate, but Steffy’s smarter than that. She got far away from your family just in time, didn’t she?”  
  
“You know you still love me.” Liam looked to his ex-wife, his expression somewhat softened, “And now…you wanna marry him? You know it will never work.”  
  
“Wrong, I finally fell for a man who could do the same for me. My marriage will be something yours never was – real.” Steffy attempted to step between them, sighing, “Please, leave now before I have no other choice and throw you out.”  
  
“I won’t give up again. Not this time.” Without warning, Liam had grabbed Steffy and seized her lips with a hard kiss.  
  
“Motherf—” Unable to contain himself any longer, Frankie removed Steffy from Liam’s hold and pushed Liam a few steps backward; Liam pushed back and provoked Frankie’s fist to strike him across the jaw, leaving him to fall in a bouncer’s arms.   
  
As Thomas ordered that Liam be removed, Dayzee looked to Steffy whose hand was at her lips; Frankie turned in time to catch a glimpse of her sad expression set on Liam, his whole body tensing at the image.  
  
Rather than let his mind run wild with questions, he took solace in Steffy’s actions as she threw her arms around his neck and melted into his arms with a murmur, “…I love you.”


End file.
